


a little misunderstanding

by asahisa (younguns)



Series: omegaverse [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Omega Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Omega Verse, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younguns/pseuds/asahisa
Summary: The elder looked at him worriedly. He had a bit of a scratchiness to his voice, no thanks to his sore throat and clogged sinuses. "Are you okay?""Ge, is there something you're not telling me? Like, anything that happened while I was gone?”Sicheng had an idea where it was going, and he vocalised said thought. "What? I would never cheat on you if that what you’re implying. We’re literally bonded—""No- I mean, are you pregnant?"Sicheng’s jaw dropped. His brain probably dropped out his ass too, because what could possibly make Yukhei think I’m pregnant? "What?"or sicheng has a horrible cold, and yukhei overthinks things.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: omegaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783600
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121





	a little misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! just wanted to post a short drabble, since I'm still very preoccupied with online school work. i hope to post something much longer soon :D 
> 
> ALSO AGAIN DISCLAIMER THIS STRAIGHT UP MENTIONS MPREG. IF THAT IS NOT YOUR CUP OF TEA PLEASE CLICK AWAY :0
> 
> please enjoy!

When Yukhei got back from his two-week-long dance workshop that day, Sicheng didn’t expect to have a conversation about _pregnancy_ of all things. Instead, he expected to greet his alpha while they cuddled quietly under their large comforter, eating buttery popcorn and watching cheesy romcoms until Sicheng inevitably fell asleep.

He hadn’t seen Yukhei in what seemed like forever, and he missed him dearly. On top of that, he was sick with the worst cold (flu?) that he’s ever had in his whole life. Sicheng’s only consolation were the Skype calls they had every night, and the endless k-drama list that Ten sent him.

As usual, the elder greeted his lover, but Yukhei was somewhat apprehensive. Oddly, he asked to “talk”.

Yukhei seemed afraid of what he had to say—as if the words about to leave his mouth would burn his tongue and set fire to the overworld. It wasn’t a very good look on him. Not to mention, it made Sicheng anxious too.

The elder looked at him worriedly. He had a bit of a scratchiness to his voice, no thanks to his sore throat and clogged sinuses. "Are you okay?"

"Ge, is there something you're not telling me? Like, anything that happened while I was gone?”

Sicheng had an idea where it was going, and he vocalised said thought. "What? I would never cheat on you if that what you’re implying. We’re literally bonded—"

"No- I mean, are you pregnant?"

Sicheng’s jaw dropped. His brain probably dropped out his ass too, because _what could possibly make Yukhei think I’m pregnant?_ "What?"

"You were telling me that you were constantly vomiting and getting weird cravings so…” He trailed off, trying to gesture weirdly with his hands in a poor attempt to continue his thoughts. Sicheng couldn’t quite believe that they were talking about pregnancy. Was the entire event a fever dream?

“So you thought I was _pregnant?_ Babe…”

Yukhei almost looked sheepish. His usually pleasant cedar, amber, and lily scent started to sour and burn, much to the older boy’s distaste. “Yes? I mean Jun thought he had a stomach bug for a week or two and _surprise,_ he popped out a child instead of a virus—"

Sicheng sighed, looking amusedly at Yukhei. "I’m not pregnant, Yukhei. I’m just sick, I promise."

Before his boyfriend could throw up his guts again, Yukhei grabbed his small wrist. Sicheng wanted to laugh at how serious (panicked) he sounded. "Are you sure?"

If he sounded nervous, it was because he was. Sicheng already knew the gears in his head had thought about the whole situation. Probably short-circuited and had pre-parental panic over something that hey, wasn’t actually true.

"Yes, I’m sure. oh my god. and please don't get so nervous, you're stinking up our whole apartment." Sicheng wrinkled his nose at the incessant scent of wood burning in their home. Even through his stuffy nose, he could smell it.

Like a kicked puppy, the younger pouted and pulled his lover to his broad chest. Sicheng wasn't as frail as he was maybe 3 years ago, but he certainly wasn't the most muscular of people. He was softer and rounded out in a pleasant way, beautiful in his own manner. "Sorry. I just— I don't know. I just want you to be safe and okay? I don't want you to deal with things alone. I’m your alpha, but firstly your boyfriend, and it's my job to help you through things."

Sicheng smiled despite himself, resting his ear against Yukhei’s slowing heartbeat. he circled his arms around the taller boy's torso. "I know. And thank you for that. But you don't always have to worry so much, you know?"

"I know..."

Weakly, Sicheng punched Yukhei’s shoulder. He tried to let out as much of his sweet vanilla scent as possible to calm the other’s nerves as much as possible. "So don't think about it. I'll be fine. I’m your omega, and I’ll tell you if things aren’t right. Okay babe?”

Yukhei would've kissed him on the lips, but he _did_ say he had the flu. Instead, he settled for pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead. It burned up like the rest of his body, which was concerning, but was solid proof that he indeed had a horrible cold.

"I should really let you rest now. And get some medicine. Yeah, uh medicine!" 

Sicheng laughed as he detached his limbs from Yukhei. he easily flopped onto their soft couch while Yukhei rummaged through every cabinet in their washroom just to find some flu-relief. or whatever they had, really.

"Thanks, babe.”

" _ANY TIME BABY_!" The younger boy yelled from the other room. His omega sighed in contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, please don't hesitate to send kudos and comment :) they motivate me a lot!!!


End file.
